


Star City Kid

by Amelia Danvers (magnetgirl)



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Amelia%20Danvers
Summary: a collection of ficlets featuring the son of Catherine Donovan (Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Family

### December 28, 2007

"I don't know if I can get away, Joe, it's really busy with everything going on." She twirled her hair around her finger. "I know but— it's not like I'm missed—well, I didn't mean you. Joe." She sighed. "Maybe. I can't promise anything. New Years is worse than Christmas.... I'll try. I'll call as soon as I know. Yeah, okay. Bye."  
  
She cut off the call and considered calling Tony to ask for New Years off.  
  
She didn't.

### December 27, 2008

She spent an hour in the cab. Another hour in the house. And a third hour back in the cab. Three hours two days after Christmas. Three hours two days before her father died.  
  
She stopped in Boston on the way back to New York. She went to the cemetery and brushed the snow off her brother's stone. The air was so cold it brought tears to her eyes.

### December 26, 2009

"Not for you." Carol shook finger and head at the monkey. "Do you understand? This is _off-limits_." She'd a feeling it was going to be an ongoing battle, better start early. She placed Ozy down on the floor and looked up at Ollie. "Where are we going to put it?"  
  
"In the bedroom to the left of ours." Ollie grinned and pulled her up off the floor and into his arms.  
  
"That's good thinking."  
  
"I'm a very thoughtful man." She rolled her eyes but nodded agreement. Absently fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, she faced the crib.  
  
"You don't think it's ... I don't know, putting the cart before the horse?"  
  
"It wasn't for your brother."  
  
"No. I guess not," she said, unconvinced.  
  
Ollie sighed. "Hey." He put a hand to her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "It's a promise. Just like with your brother's. Okay?"  
  
She held his gaze a long moment. "Okay," she whispered and closed the space between them.

### December 25, 2010

"There's one more." She handed him a package with a smile.  
  
"Saved the best for last?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
He grinned and pulled her onto his lap next to the box. "That's better." Ollie started to pull the ribbon off his last gift but stopped at the look in her eyes. "What's going on in that brain of yours, CD?"  
  
"Just remembering last year."  
  
He could see the scene as easily as she could but answered generally. "It's been a good year. Busy year."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I keep my promises, CD."  
  
She chewed her lip. "I know. So do I."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
She hit him, mostly playfully. " _Open_ it." He pulled the paper off to reveal his face, looking up at him from a book. _It's Not Easy Being Green_. Oliver Queen's life thus far, as told to Catherine Donovan.  
  
"So do you."

### December 24, 2011

"Merry Christmas." Carol held a small box out to him, practically bouncing in her nightie.  
  
Ollie glanced at his watch. "It's ten after 9."  
  
"It's Christmas in New York already."  
  
"We don't live in New York."  
  
"When I was little we would open one gift Christmas eve."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes," she lied.  
  
"CD, you've never once wanted to do anything you did when you were little."  
  
"That's not true." He didn't have to say a word. She sighed. "It's ...a nice tradition we can start for Madelyne and Iris."  
  
"Iris is in New York—"  
  
"Where it is already Christmas!"  
  
"—and Maddy is asleep."  
  
"Will you just open the damn present!" She shook the box in his face and quite nearly stomped her feet.  
  
"You're pregnant aren't you?"  
  
She was angry for an instant before nodding with a wide smile. Ollie stood and gathered her into his arms, knocking the gift out of her hands as he spun her around.  
  
"Told you so."


	2. Query

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this timeline Oliver Queen has five children:
> 
>   * Roy Harper, adopted
>   * Connor Hawke, with Sandra Hawke, conceived during Ollie's college years
>   * Mia Deardon, adopted
>   * Cissie King-Jones, with Bonnie King, conceived early in Ollie's superheroing career
>   * Steven Queen, with Catherine Donovan (Carol Danvers), conceived in their 40s
> 

> 
> And five grandchildren (Lian and Iris are older than Steven):
> 
>   * Lian Harper, Roy's daughter
>   * Iris King-Jones-Allen, Max King-Jones-Allen, Jenni King-Jones-Allen, and Bart Allen III, Cissie's children with Bart Allen II
> 


It was the question everyone told him to avoid. The one that would lose him points, lose him votes, lose him the election. It was the question he wasn't supposed to answer.  
  
"Mr. Queen, your family— if you can call it that—"

Ollie raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What else would you call it?"  
  
The reporter forced her face to retain its pleasantly neutral expression. He was taking the bait. "Well, you have five children—"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All with different mothers—"  
  
"Two with different fathers if you're being technical."  
  
She blinked. "Uh, yes, and—"  
  
"Are you saying adopted children don't count?" Ollie shifted in his seat. He wasn't leaning in, if anything he was leaning away, but his bulk made it somewhat menacing if you didn't know him.   
  
"Wha— of course not."  
  
"Okay."

He settled back with a smile. The reporter pressed her fingers into her lap.  
  
"My point— my question—"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She took a breath and started again. "Your family is, what's the best word..."  
  
"Close."  
  
"No—"  
  
"Supportive."  
  
"No—"  
  
"Ridiculously attractive."

The audience tittered with laughter and Ollie flashed them a grin.   
  
"I— no— my question is," she took another breath. "What kind of family values are you promoting if you raise your children this way?"

It was the question he wasn't supposed to answer. California was progressive, especially his base. Catherine and Steve were assets to the campaign, a picture perfect nuclear family, and the rest of his brood were all in careers that helped the community. They didn't need a defense. But if Ollie got defensive it would all blow up.  
  
"What way?"  
  
"You're not married." Her smile said she considered this a _gotcha_. Oliver, Catherine, and Steven may appear picture perfect, but they weren't traditional. 

"Are you married?"  
  
The reporter blinked again. "I— no, I'm divorced, but—"  
  
"Do you have kids?"  
  
She glared. "I have a son but this isn't about me. I'm not running for office."  
  
"You're asking the question."  
  
"Yes, but—"  
  
"So you care what the answer is, right?"

This time he did lean in, with patented Oliver Queen affability. The reporter felt her chest tighten, the sudden realization that a trap had been sprung, but it wasn't hers.   
  
"...Yes."

He smiled and straightened his shoulders.

"Okay. Here's the answer."

He knew exactly how to pitch his voice to the reporter, the studio audience, and the cameras.   
  
"I want to promote the kind of family values that value family. Yes, I have five children."  
  
_Roy wasn't watching. Not live and not the recaps. His job didn't lend itself to morning news. Lian would show him the clips when he got in._  
  
"Five children, five grandchildren, a niece, three godkids... It's a big family."  
  
_Connor and Mia shared a look over coffee in the break room at Star City Middle School. Mia should have left ten minutes ago; some people would wonder at her hitching a ride with Connor when her class at the elementary school started an hour and a half later than his. Some people would wonder how she was still always rushing in, nearly always almost late (but never actually). Of course those people don't call her Speedy._  
  
"Where they came from, who they belonged to, how they got in...nah."  
  
_Cissie King-Jones-Allen has a program that records all mention of anyone in her family. Family as defined by Cissie King-Jones-Allen. It is always recording something._  
  
"You go ahead and attach whatever kind of value you want to that. I'm going to value my family."  
  
_Steven waved from his seat beside his mother. His white blonde curls made him look like an angel. His parents knew better._  
  
Oliver pointed to the front row. "That's my son over there. And that's his mother." CD beamed at father and son, a twinkle in her eye. She knew exactly where the cameras were, too. "That's my family and if you want to know what I promote, if you want to know who I am, you look at them. You look at my five children, my five grandchildren, my niece, my three godkids. And all the people they love. It's a big family."

Steve clapped his hands at Daddy and the audience followed suit. Applause filled the room. The reporter pursed her lips, her lips and cheeks red with the knowledge she'd lost all control of the story.  
  
"I still don't understand—"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." He stood, the interview over.   
  
"Mr. Queen—"  
  
"Go hug your kid."  
  
It was the question he wasn't supposed to answer.  
  
_Jenni held her meticulously colored sign up for her mother to read: **Queen for Senator. Go hug your kid**._  
  
It was the question that won him the election.


End file.
